gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spazmat
Welcome Design Gallery MoS Although you seem to comply with the Policy, we have a special Manual of Style regarding Current Design Galleries. Please read this and make sure to follow these steps before uploading any more image to a Design Gallery. Thank you. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 12:02, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Good to see you tried to comply with the MoS this time, however you forgot to add licenses to your images. Also, as the MoS clearly states, "Try getting the camera as close to the vehicle as possible, leaving minimal amounts of excess image around the vehicle (but avoid cropping and leaving just the vehicle)", you're only failing in this respect. You sure you're using Rockstar Editor? [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 02:17, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Your images are fairly good, you just have to get the camera as close as possible. Regarding the HD Images, you may want to talk to Monk or WildBrick, as they are the "vehicle images specialists" around here xD [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 04:40, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::PS: tip When taking Top and Underside views, try adjusting the car horizontally, so you can get way closer to the vehicle ;) [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 04:54, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :::You are right. You don't have an option to add licenses when replacing images. Instead, you may want to manually insert them to all the unlicensed images you left behind. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 05:41, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :::PS: Good pics BTW. Take a look on this list to find out more work if you are interested. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 05:47, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Replacing Hey man, your images are getting really good. Since you're at it, Dilettante and Fränken Stange need serious replacing. Could you take care of 'em? ;) TGS96 talk 05:23, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think they need replacing. If they really needed it, they wouldn't do the job, but they do. Leave them. Monk Talk 06:02, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't have the Franken Stange anyways, and I don't really know of anything to spawn it in. Spazmat (talk) 05:52, March 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::No problem. Just get the pics of Dilettante then. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 12:12, March 9, 2016 (UTC) More Work Good work with the last request. Here are some other vehicles that need replacing to follow the MoS: *Blazer Lifeguard *Minivan - Leave Front, rear and dashboard views; replace the others. *Radius *Ruiner *Rumpo *Sadler *Surfer (Beater and Standard variants) There's absolutely no rush. I'm only giving these in case if you're interested in more pages needing proper Design Gallery images. Thank you in advance. [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 00:50, March 10, 2016 (UTC) : One thing, how can you tell the difference between clear weather and smog? I've had times I wasn't sure wether it was smog or not, but from what I know the smog changes the color of nearby objects and lighting. Is there an easy way to tell? Spazmat (talk) 05:55, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Use Clear. Clear brings out the much-needed contrast whereas Smog adds some lighter, brighter lighting to it. Monk Talk 06:52, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Screenshots Which platform do you take those pics from? I think you could just screenshoot them directly rather than using the snapmatic feature. This way you can have original PNG images and conserve most of the quality. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 04:37, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Basically, I put together all the views in clips that were about 2 seconds each, into a project in the R* editor, then I exported it at highest bitrate. Then I opened the exported video with Sony Vegas and took out each frame as JPG's with the view I needed, which should be at full quality. I haven't used snapmatic on any of the shots, it's always been exported from R* editor. For the dashboard and cropped detail views, I used GIMP to put them together or paste directly from printscreen. Spazmat (talk) 05:21, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :I see. I thought you were still using snapmatic, but now I realised that your pics are 1920x1080, instead of 960x540. Sorry for that. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 05:31, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :::PNGs are prefered (think it's mentioned in the MOS). Mot sure about tabbers just for liveries - saying that, I did do Flyus design galleries for the Feroci. Will think about it - but I think a design gallery for a livery is too much. Monk Talk 06:54, March 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Interestingly, the Merryweather variant has a slightly different interior - there is a two way radio, similar to those from Police Cruisers. Yeah, I think we can leave the tabber gallery then. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 14:17, March 12, 2016 (UTC)